El cumpleaños de Usagi-san
by yami.ichinose
Summary: ¿Qué pasará en el cumpleaños de Usagi-san? ¿Se tendrá que ir a vivir con su hermano?
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

Todos los días era igual, Usagi-sensei tenía la mala costumbre de tocarme y de paso hacer esas cosas que no son propias para un chico de 19 años.

Hoy era un día especial ya que era el cumple de Usagi-san, seguro que me iba a pedir tener sexo pero no lo iba a permitir, yo tenia claro que hoy definitivamente le iba a atacar.

No estaba muy seguro de saber hacer todas esas cosas que me hacia  
él a mi, pero lo iba a intentar.

De repente se abrió la puerta, Usagi-san había estado trabajando casi toda la noche y daba miedo, siempre se levantaba con mal carácter pero esos Días que casi no dormía eran los peores.

-Buenos días - dijo Usagi-san sentándose en la mesa para desayunar.

Yo le di los buenos días y me senté en la mesa como siempre hacia.

"¿Como le iba a felicitar? pensé"

no había tenido tiempo para comprarle nada, ya sabia que no se iba a cabrear pero me sentía mal, él siempre tenia algún detalle con migo.

-¿Te pasa algo Misaki? - pregunto mirándome con esa mirada suya.

-N-no ¿porque lo dices?- le pregunte.

Usagi-san no me contesto solo había dejado el plato sobre la mesa y se había levantado yendo hacia donde yo me encontraba, le mire confuso, no sabia porque me estaba mirando con esa cara,

"a lo mejor era por no haberle felicitado pensé"

-Usagi-san y-yo q-quería decirte, b-bueno ehhh -dije mirando hacia el suelo. - Felicidades Usagi-san - dije finalmente.

Usagi-san tenia los ojos muy abiertos " ¿le pasaba algo me pregunte confundido"

-Muchas gracias -dijo finalmente abrazándome fuertemente.

Nos miramos y Usagi-san me besó, otros días hubiera puesto resistencia, en cambio hoy le estaba agarrando para que no parase. Nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aire, pero no duro mucho, nos habíamos vuelto a besar, sentía su lengua en mi boca, su saliva, sus labios.

Nos separamos unos centímetros para coger el aire que nos faltaba y mirarnos fijamente, yo estaba un poco rojo, como siempre vamos.

-L-lo siento no e podido comprarte un regalo- dije un poco triste.

-No pasa nada, si que me vas a dar un regalo- dijo yéndose hacia el sofá para escribir lo que le faltaba de su historia.

-¿Que es? -pregunte

-Ya lo sabrás más tarde ahora tengo que terminar la historia y no me puedo permitir ese capricho- me contestó.

Yo no insistí más, me fui a fregar los platos, poner la lavadora y a barrer el suelo aunque me estaba muriendo de curiosidad por mi interior.

Cuando termine decidí darme un baño para quitarme el sudor que tenia por el cuerpo, llene la bañera y me metí, parecía un niño pequeño jugando con los patos que había en su interior, también eche mucha espuma que caía sobre las paredes de la bañera, luego lo tendría que limpiar pero valía la pena.

Salí por la puerta con unos pantalones puestos y me encontré que Usagi-san estaba dormido en el sofá, pensé que era normal ya que casi no solía dormir por las noches.

Fui a por una manta a la habitación y le tape,

"que mono esta pensé" aggg como podía decir esas cosas los dos éramos hombres, aunque yo le quería.

**"Tengo que resubir todos mis fics porque, no sé si es debido a un error o a que alguien se ha metido en mi cuenta, pero se me han borrado completamente. Además me habían cambiado el nombre y la contraseña."**


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

Ya era la hora de comer y Usagi-san todavía no se había despertado, fui hacia el sofá donde se encontraba y le di unos cuantos meneos diciéndole:

Ya es la hora de comer, despiértate. Él abrió un poco los ojos y se levanto bostezando.

En la comida hablamos un poco como hacíamos siempre, el me contó que había alquilado comida y bebida para cenar ya que iba a ser una noche especial, yo le conté algunas cosas que me habían pasado ayer dado de que no tuve tiempo de hablar con el porque tenia una reunión.

Cuando terminamos de comer iba a ir a lavar los platos pero no pude debido a Usagi-san, me tenia agarrado por la cintura y me estaba lamiendo el cuello, a veces era una real molestia.

-Para, Usagi-san, tengo que terminar de fregar - dije intentándome librar pero sin conseguirlo ya que era más fuerte que yo.

-Lo puedes hacer mañana - me contestó subiéndome la camiseta.

De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta,

"¿quien podría ser a esas horas?" me pregunte, pero daba igual quien fuese había llegado en el momento oportuno para librarme de Usagi-san

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Aikawa-san, en sus manos tenia una bolsa muy grande, digo yo que en su interior abría un regalo para Usagi-san

"¿que podría ser? Me pregunté lleno de curiosidad"

-Buenos días- dijo Aikawa-san, que raro de que no preguntara a Usagi-san si había terminado de escribir la historia que estaba haciendo.

Usagi-san la estaba mirando con mala cara, digo yo que seria porque estaba coqueteando con migo.

Aikawa-san se acerco y le entrego esa bolsa tan misteriosa, yo fui a su lado para ver que era y me encontré que solo había unas 2.000 mil hojas para escribir

"que desilusión yo pensaba que iba a ser otra cosa más bonita pensé".

Mire la cara de Usagi-san quien estaba mirando el regalo con odio no me extraño era una mierda de regalo,

"parece que ella solo piensa en que Usagi-san termine sus tareas a tiempo -pensé".

-Aikawa-san ¿quieres tomar una taza de té?- pregunté yendo hacia la cocina.

Ella me contestó que sí, no me parecía bien que le hubiera regalado eso a Usagi-san aunque yo todavía no le abría comprado nada.

"Y si aprovecho y voy mientras Aikawa-san este aquí- pensé yéndome a preparar"

Le di la taza a Aikawa-san cuando había terminado de prepararme.

-¿Dónde vas Misaki? – me pregunto Usagi-san

- Voy a dar una vuelta - le conteste poniéndome el abrigo.

-No tardes mucho- me dijo yendo hacia donde yo estaba y dándome un beso de despedida.

Salí de casa y me dirigí a una floristería que hay cerca,

"¿Qué le compro rosas o margaritas? pensé entrando en la tienda"

Al final me decidí por comprarle rosas rojas, ya que eran más bonitas, según mi estilo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

Salí de la tienda y fui hacia una heladería que había en frente de la floristería para comprarme un helado de chocolate, cruce la calle y me encontré con una cara conocida, le mire bien y vi que era el hermano de Usagi-san, intente pasar como si no le hubiera visto pero no funciono, me cogió del hombro y me tuve que dar la vuelta para mirarle,

"que mala suerte e tenido me le tenia que encontrar justamente hoy, en el cumpleaños de Usagi-san pensé fungiendo el ceño"

-Ola hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿quieres ir a tomar un té a ese bar y hablamos un rato? - me dijo señalándole y con una sonrisa.

Yo me iba a negar pero él me agarro del brazo y me llevo hasta allí,

"no era una pregunta lo que me acababa de decir pensé parándome en la puerta"

-No tengo tiempo, dije a Usagi-san que no tardaría mucho en llegar a casa- le conteste antes de que entráramos al bar para intentar librarme de él.

-Solo va a ser un rato, quiero hablar de una cosa con tigo- me dijo abriendo la puerta para que entrara.

"Era igual de testarudo que Usagi-san no mucho más pensé"

Nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de una de las ventanas del bar más cercanas a la salida, yo no había ido nunca a ese lugar así que me sentía un poco incomodo, ni si quiera había oído hablar de el.

Haruhiko, vamos, el hermano de Usagi-san me invito a una taza de té, muy amable de su parte aunque a veces era muy plasta no siempre era muy plasta, un día me invito a ir a su casa y me encerró en un cuarto que creo que era la habitación de Usagi-san de cuando era pequeño por las novelas que había en un cajón de la mesilla, al intentar escapar por la ventana me caí y me rompí el tobillo, desde ese día odio encontrarme con él.

Lo empecé a recordar mejor y de la rabia que me dio me tuve que ir a uno de los baños para no darle un puñetazo.

Allí me puse a pensar una escusa para librarme de él pero por desgraciadamente no se ocurrió nada.

Salí y me fui en dirección a la mesa donde estábamos, me senté y mire la hora,

"que tarde era, Usagi-san seguro que esta preocupado pensé"

-Me tengo que ir ya- le dije levantándome.

-Todavía es pronto, si quieres luego te llevo yo en mi coche además quiero hablar una cosa con tigo – me contesto.

-¿Qué es? – pregunte poniéndome el abrigo para salir lo antes posible.

El hermano de Usagi-san también se puso el abrigo, me cogió de la muñeca y me llevo hasta la puerta del bar, yo le mire extrañado por su comportamiento,

¿Qué quería ese tipo? Me preguntaba a mi mismo"

-Te quiero – me dijo otra vez intentando besarme.

-Yo quiero a Usagi-san – le dije empujándole y yéndome corriendo en dirección a casa.

"Como podía yo haber dicho eso al hermano de Usagi-san pensé sonrojándome y mirando al suelo de la vergüenza que me dio."


	4. Chapter 4

Entre a casa, fui hacia el salón y me encontré que Aikawa-san estaba poniéndose el abrigo, digo yo que ya se iba su casa.

-Ya e llegado- dije depositando el abrigo sobre una silla.

-Bienvenido- me contestó Usagi-san.

Aikawa-san fue hacia mi y me entregó una caja de bombones, que amable era siempre que venía me traía algún regalo aunque eso compensaba lo que le mandaba escribir a Usagi-san sobre mi.

-Espero que te gusten Misaki-kun - me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- la contesté.

La acompañe hasta la puerta y me despedí de ella, luego fui hacia Usagi-san y le entregué el ramo de rosas que había comprado. Usagi-san me abrazo y me dio las gracias, ya sabía yo que no era un regalo caro pero creo que gustó, eso me hizo muy feliz.  
Ding don, fui hacia la puerta y me encontré con un señor que traía encima de un carrito la cena y la bebía, Usagi-san firmó en un papel y llevó el carrito hasta la cocina.

"Que bien olía pensé"

-¿Quieres bañarte con migo?- me pregunto agachando su cabeza hacia mi hombro.

-P-pues claro que no - dije yo sonrojándome y yéndome hacia la cocina por si intentaba háceme algo.

Mire a Usagi-san con disimulo, vi que me estaba mirando con mala cara y aparte la vista lo más rápido que pude, la curiosidad me invadía por dentro así que decidí mirar de nuevo para atrás a ver si ya se había ido a darse el baño, por desgracia estaba detrás de mi mirándome con esa cara suya que daba tanto miedo yo di un paso hacia atrás y me tope con la encimera,

"¿como podría escapar de Usagi-san? ¿Que me iba a hacer? ¿Que le ocurría? " todas esas preguntas me venían a mi cabeza una y otra vez. Usagi-san se acerco más a mi y me cogió por la barbilla y deposito un calido beso sobre mis labios, yo me sonroje y le intente apartar porque estaba empezando a meter sus manos por mi pantalón.

Por fin Usagi-san decidió irse a duchar, yo mientras preparé la mesa y fui hacia la habitación de Usagi-san para colocar las flores, mire hacia la cama y me di cuenta de que se había olvidado la ropa la cogí y abrí un poco la puerta para depositarla allí. Cuando iba a cerrar me cogió del hombro y me empujo hacia él, yo intente escapar pero él estaba delante de la puerta,

"menos mal que se había puesto una toalla para taparse pensé dando un paso hacia atrás."

-Si me das un beso te dejo ir- me aclaro apoyándose en la puerta y con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

Yo me puse rojo ante lo que había dicho, siempre era demasiado directo y sobre todo en esas situaciones. Yo no sabia que hacer si dársele y que me dejara en paz o huir de él que iba a resultar muy complicado, me decidí por la primera opción, fui hacia el despacio y temblando un poco y le bese, él se sorprendió pero me agarro por la cintura y me pegó contra la puerta, casi nunca le había visto tan enloquecido, le tuve que empujar a los pocos segundos porque me había quedado sin respiración.

-Usagi-san vamos a cenar antes de que se quede frío - dije mirando hacia el suelo y saliendo por la puerta.

"¿Que estaría pasando por la cabeza Usagi-san? pensaba mientras me sentaba en la silla"

**COMENTEN.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nos sentamos y ninguno de los dos habíamos hablado todavía, que incomodo era ese silencio, no se oía ni a los vecinos, ni a los coches y lo que más echaba de menos, la voz de Usagi-san

"a lo mejor esta molesto pensé bebiéndome una copa de vino."

-Misaki, estas bebiendo demasiado vino- me dijo quitándome la copa.

Le mire molesto, yo no le decía lo que tenia que beber o hacer, estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que cuando le volví a mirar me di cuenta de que se había quitando un par de botones de la camiseta que llevaba, yo sin poder contenerme, por culpa del alcohol, me lance a sus labios para besarle.

-Misaki ¿que te pa...?

No le deje responder callándolo con un apasionado beso en la que entrelace mi lengua con la suya, el sin pensarlo me correspondió, yo ya estaba tan excitadote que le volví a besar haciendo que nos quedáramos sin aire.  
Yo ya no me podía aguantar mas, veía su cara, su cuerpo medio desnudo y esa sonrisa suya que me gustaba tanto. Me dirigí hacia su cuello y le mordí suavemente provocando que Usagi-san terminara de enloquecerse, metió sus manos por debajo de mi camisa y acaricio mi barriga y mi pecho, provocando que un gemido escapase de mi, acto seguido me puse encima de él y le volví a besar, me separe un poco y baje hasta su pecho para besarle de nuevo, le deje unas pequeñas marcas pero a él le debió de gustar ya que sonreía.

-Nunca creí que tomaras la iniciativa- me dijo cogiéndome la cara y volviéndome a besar.

No le conteste, solo junte mi cadera con la suya.  
Noté que Usagi-san estaba excitado hay abajo, me iba a separar un poco pero no pude, él me había agarrado por la cintura lo que no me molesto en absoluto, seguí lamiendo su cuello , no se porque me sabia tan dulce y delicioso, y seguí mordiéndole con dulzura sus pezones haciendo que Usagi-san se estremeciera echando su cabeza hacia atrás, le quite los pantalones con torpeza pasando mi mano provocativamente sobre su miembro provocándole pequeños quejidos de placer, no pude ver bien la cara que tenia en esos momentos ya que tenia una de sus manos encima de su boca para que no se le oyera tanto o eso creía yo.

-Mmmmm aahhh Misaki, continua- me decía mientras que los dos notábamos que nuestros miembros se iban endurecían cada vez mas debido al contacto.

Usagi-san me estaba empezando a desabrochar la camisa, cuando termino me cogió de la cintura y me empujo hacia él haciendo que nuestros miembros se tocasen una y otra vez, provocando una calida sensación, no pude aguantar más y empecé a gemir sonoramente con Usagi-san, los gemidos se oían por todo el salón.

-Mmmmm ¿te gusta Misaki?- me preguntó Usagi-san besándome en la mejilla.

-S-si- le respondí yo abrazándole, era muy raro pero era el día que más estaba disfrutando de esa sensación.

De repente Usagi-san me cogió de la mano y la coloco encima de su miembro, seguramente que ya no aguantaba el dolor y quería que le tocara. Yo no tarde mucho en empezar a mover mi mano, era la primera vez que lo hacia asíque no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero parecía que a Usagi-san le estaba gustando por la cara y los gemidos que estaba pegando, le presione en la punta de su miembro haciendo que pegara un pequeño grito de placer.  
Usagi-san me desabrocho los pantalones e introdujo su mano tocando mi miembro semi erecto y empezó a masturbarlo, yo no pude aguantar más del placer que sentía y arquee mi espalda pero sin dejar de tocarle.  
Usagi-san se coloco de rodillas y me termino de quitar el pantalón, dirigió su mano hacia la parte trasera e introdujo uno de sus dedos haciendo que yo me cayera contra su pecho del dolor que sentí, siempre me pasaba lo mismo, al principio me dolía pero después la sensación era aun mayor de lo que se puede imaginar.


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi-san fue moviendo uno de sus dedos en círculos para que mi entrada se fuera dilatando poco a poco, yo no paraba de gemir del placer que sentía y empecé a moverme de un lado para otro para sentirlo aun más, Usagi-san tenia los ojos muy abiertos, digo yo que no se esperaba eso de mí.  
De repente saco su dedo y me cogió por la cintura colocándome sobre su miembro y comenzó a meterlo, yo pegue un pequeño grito de placer. Me fue moviendo de arriba a abajo sucesivamente cada vez más rápido, yo también ponía de mi parte, me impulsaba con las piernas dado de que estaba disfrutando muchísimo y quería sentir aun más a Usagi-san.  
Èl me coloco encima del suelo poniéndose encima de mi, y comenzando a envestir con más fuerza lo que hacia que resultase aun más placentero. Yo soltaba a veces pequeños quejidos de placer dado a que algunas veces iba un poco más lento y eso me molestaba. Me mordí el labio haciendo que cállese un hilo de sangre, mire a Usagi-san quien pillo a la primera lo que quería, que me besara, èl dirigió su boca hacia la sangre que corría por mi barbilla y la limpio lamiéndola, luego me besó introduciendo su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a moverse todavía con más velocidad, Usagi-san en la ultima estocada se corrió dentro de mi haciendo que al sentir ese liquido tan caliente me corriera en su abdomen, fue separándose poco a poco hasta al final sacarla completamente, luego yo me recosté en el tan marcado pecho de Usagi-san para que mi respiración se controlase un poco, él me cogió de la cara y me beso apasionadamente yo le abrace muy fuerte haciendo que Usagi-san se separara y me dijera en el oído:

Espero que este abrazo no sea el único que me des. Te quiero.

Yo no le respondí solo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, sentí como me acariciaba el pelo con ternura y no me paraba de decir te quiero seguidamente. De repente Usagi-san me dijo que porque esta noche me había decidido a atacarle, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme ya que se estaba pasando el efecto del alcohol.

-Vamos a terminar de cenar- le dije yo levantándome del suelo.

Cenamos y Usagi-san me cogió del brazo y me llevo hasta el baño donde cerró la puerta y empezó a llenar la bañera.

-¿Que haces?- le pregunte yo confundido.

- Nos vamos a bañar- me dijo yendo hacia mi y airándome a la bañera.

Usagi-san se quito la ropa y se metió colocándose encima de mi.

-Para, me has mojado la ropa- le dije intentando librarme de él.

-Ya se secara- me contesto quitándome la camiseta y el pantalón colocándolos en una barra que había al lado.

Nos estuvimos besando un buen rato hasta que oímos un ruido que procedía de la habitación de Usagi-san. Yo estaba un poco asustado, siempre había tenido miedo a que unos ladrones entraran en casa y eso fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

-No pasa nada Misaki, se abra caído alguna cosa- me dijo dándose cuenta de que yo estaba temblando.

Usagi-san salio del agua de la bañera y me ofreció su mano, yo la cogí y él tiro de mi para ayudarme a levantar, luego Usagi-san fue hacia el armario y cogió dos toallas, una me la dio a mi y la otra se la puso él.  
Abrió la puerta y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación donde se había oído el ruido, yo iba detrás de él agarrándolo, siempre había sido un poco miedoso en esas situaciones. Usagi-san cogió mi mano y la agarro con fuerza, me miro y sonrío.  
Entramos y vimos que estaban los cajones abierto, las cosas por el suelo y faltaban algunas pertenencias de Usagi-san,

"¿a sido un ladrón? - pensaba aterrorizado"

**Si os ha gustado dejad comentarios**.

**Gracias por leer. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo primero es agradecer todos vuestros comentarios que me dejáis de verdad que me ayudan a seguir adelante con la historia, también a tod s las que me la estáis siguiendo aunque no comentéis se que estáis hay.****  
****Muchas gracias. :))**

**Espero que os guste este cap de verdad que me costo mucho desarrollarlo así que por favor comenten para saber si les esta gustando o si tienen alguna queja para mejorarlo. :3**

**...**

-No tengas miedo Misaki, yo te protegeré- me dijo con una voz tremendamente sexi.

Yo me sonroje, ya se me habían pasado todos los efectos del alcohol y me estaba dando cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, no podía ni siquiera mirar a los ojos a Usagi-san.  
Decidimos irnos a la cama y mañana ya decidiríamos lo que íbamos a hacer, yo esa noche dormí con Usagi-san quien no se separo de mí ni un momento.  
A la mañana siguiente desayunamos, yo estaba fregando los platos y me di cuenta de que Usagi-san no estaba en el salón así que decidí ir al dormitorio a ver si le encontraba.

-Ve vistiéndote que vamos a ir a la comisaría- me dijo Usagi-san nada más abrir la puerta.

Nos preparamos y salimos de casa, yo estaba un poco incomodo y encima estaba cansado por lo que había pasado ayer por la noche, aunque lo debo admitir, disfrute mucho.  
Llegamos a la comisaría, entramos y dijimos a los policías lo que había pasado, ellos nos dijeron que tenían que ir a nuestra casa para ver si había alguna huella, pero que tendríamos que esperar media hora porque estaban atendiendo otro caso de un suicidio.  
Decidimos dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la comisaría y ya de paso ir a por tabaco al estanco que había al lado del parque.

-¿Quieres un helado?- me dijo Usagi-san.

Yo no quería que se gastase dinero en mi pero hacia un buen rato que no comía nada y mi estomago me lo estaba pidiendo así que le dije que si.  
Me pidió un helado de vainilla y él se le compro de chocolate, salimos de la tienda y decidimos ir ya a la comisaría a ver si habían terminado ese caso.  
De repente Usagi-san me cogió la mano con la que estaba sujetando el helado y le pego un mordisco, yo me sonroje, no me podía hacer a la idea porque hacia esas cosas tan vergonzosas y encima lo hiciera delante de una pareja que pasaba al lado, la cual nos miro con confusión.

-No hagas esas cosas delante de la gente- le dije arrugando la frente.

- No se porque siempre eres tan precavido, no pasa nada solo e chupado un poco de tu helado - me dijo agarrándome de la mano.

Lo primero que hice fue soltarle y separarme de él,  
"no entendía que no me gustaba que me agarrara en publico pensaba enfadado"

Llegamos a la comisaría, Usagi-san no había intentado hacerme nada mas por el camino, lo que me pareció muy raro, nunca me hacia caso de lo que le decía.  
Entramos y hablamos con los policías de nuevo a ver si había acabado, ellos nos dijeron que si, nos metimos en el coche y fuimos en dirección a casa.  
Al llegar tomaron unas fotos de la habitación y se pusieron unos guantes para no dejar huellas en la escena. Yo les miraba entusiasmado, me gustaba ver programas de investigación en la tele pero esta vez estaba ocurriendo delante de mis narices.

Usagi-san me toco el hombro y me izo una pequeña señal con la cabeza para que nos fuéramos al salón mientras ellos hacían su trabajo.

Yo estaba sentado en el sofá, Usagi-san estaba preparando un chocolate caliente, era muy raro de que él preparara algo, se había puesto muy cabezota y no me lo dejo hacer a mí.  
Lo probé y me quede asombrado nunca había probado un chocolate como ese de bueno, estaba delicioso así que no tarde mucho en terminármelo.

-Esta muy bueno, no sabia que a ti se te diera tan bien- le dije poniendo el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Me alegro de que te guste- dijo sonriendo.

Era raro verle con esa sonrisa tan de tranquilidad, ya que siempre estaba muy liado con su trabajo y no tenia casi tiempo de disfrutar.

...

**Espero que os haya gustado.****  
****Muchas gracias por leer. :D**

**Reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Siento la tardanza, espero que me perdonéis y segáis leyendo esta historia.**

**Creo que solo are dos capítulos más, así que disfrutad leyendo. :)**

**Os dejo con la historia.**

**...**

Mientras estaba pensando eso me di cuenta de que Usagi-san se había levantado para ir a despedir a los policías dado de que ya habían terminado, fui hacia el y le pregunte que si comíamos ya él me dijo que sí.  
Empezamos a comer, yo no entendía por que me sentía un poco triste, lo intentaba disimular pero se me notaba demasiado así que decidí acabar lo antes posible de comer y ir a fregar los platos.  
Mire a Usagi-san y vi que tenia cara de preocupación y estaba mirando a la pared, fui hasta donde se encontraba y me apoye en su espalda cruzando mis brazos por su estomago.

-¿Te pasa algo Misaki? - me dijo girando la cabeza hacia a mi sorprendido ya que yo casi nunca, salvo en ocasiones especiales expresaba lo que sentía por él.

Yo no le conteste, no sabia lo que me estaba pasando solo quería estar junto a él y volver a disfrutarle dentro de mi.  
De repente me agarro por la muñeca y me tiro en el sofá, se coloco encima de mí y me sujeto por el brazo para que no pudiera escapar.  
Yo le miraba con ojos tiernos, mientras el se iba acercando poco a poco a mi, poso sus labios en los míos y metió su lengua en mi boca, me encantaba como sabia su saliva, la saboreaba, la deseaba, la necesitaba para vivir sin ella estaría muerto.  
Se separo lentamente, sentía como su aliento chocaba contra mis labios lo que izo que me endureciera hay abajo, por suerte Usagi-san no se había dado cuenta y estaba recostado sobre mi pecho. yo le abrace con mis brazos con ternura.  
Nos quedamos totalmente dormidos hasta que el timbre sonó, Usagi-san seguida dormido así que me costo mucho deshacerme de su agarre, abrí la puerta y vi que había un policía con un perro.

-¿Esta aquí el señor Usami Akihiko?- me preguntó enseñándome el carnet que tenia en el bolsillo para ver si era un impostor.

-Si, pase- le dije apartándome un poco para que pasara al interior de la casa.

Llegamos al salón y vi que Usagi-san estaba sentado en el sofá frotándose la cara, se dio cuenta de que había un policía y enseguida se levanto para recibirle.

-Buenos días- dijo Usagi-san yendo hacia donde se encontraba el policía- a pasado algo-dijo con cara de preocupación.

-Solo venia a decirles que si me podían acompañar a comisaría y mientras que se preparan si no les importa este perro que tengo a mi lado va a olfatear la habitación a ver si encuentra algún olor que nos pueda dar alguna pista- nos dijo con tono serio.

-Por supuesto que no nos importa- dijo Usagi-san mostrándole el camino.

Yo me preocupe,  
"a lo mejor han encontrado al ladrón pensé",

me empezaron a temblar un poco las piernas y me tuve que sentar porque sentía que me iba a caer en cualquier momento.  
Usagi-san salio de la habitación ya que se había ido a vestir por que estaba con ropa de estar por casa por muy raro que parezca, siempre llevaba una camisa con una corbata, yo lo veía muy raro

"¿no se podía poner ropa normal como todas las personas? me preguntaba todos los días"  
Salimos y un coche de la policía nos llevo hasta allí, sentía como Usagi-san agarraba mi mano con fuerza pero a la vez con dulzura haciendo que me calmase un poco porque sabia que pasara lo que pasara él me iba a proteger.

Llegamos a un cuartel que había a fueras de la ciudad, era pequeña y un poco rara debido a que era toda negra, o eso parecía desde a fuera, el paisaje era muy bonito, había diferentes clases de árboles, amapolas, margaritas y a lo lejos se veía una montaña blanca que parecía ser nieve, por desgracia era niebla.

Yo entre al pequeño cuartel, agarrado del brazo de Usagi-san, él me intentaba tranquilizar un poco, acariciándome el cabello o diciéndome bonitas cosas. El policía nos llevo hasta una sala donde había colgadas en un tablón miles de fotografías de la misma persona, muchísimas hojas con información y lo que mas me llamaba la atención era una caja que estaba medio abierta y en su interior había pequeños botecitos llenados de una sustancia color rojiza que no sabia para que servían, nos sentamos en unas sillas que había al lado de una mesa, el policía nos ofreció un vaso de agua y nos mantuvo esperando unos minutos hasta que un compañero suyo entro.  
...

**Espero que os haya gustado, no olvidéis de comentar.**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente cap, espero que os guste**

Nos dijo varias cosas pero la mas importante de ellas es que la policía creía a ver encontrado al ladrón el cual aparte del robo en nuestra casa se le vehiculaba con otro robo en una joyería en el había matado a dos personas.

Ellos no le podían detener dado a que no había pruebas suficientes, nos recomendaron quedarnos en una casa que había al lado de esta unos cuantos días hasta que descubrieran algo más.

Fuimos a nuestra casa para recoger algunas cosas que necesitábamos; ropa, algo de comida, tabaco...  
Al terminar cerramos la puerta con llave y nos fuimos en el coche de Usagi-san hasta la casa, donde nos instalamos.

Estábamos algo hambrientos por la mudanza así que decidí preparar un poco de arroz con tomate, luego nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá abrazados.

Nos despertamos a las seis de la tarde, Usagi-san me pregunto que si dábamos una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa yo le conteste que sí, quería observar ese maravilloso paisaje ya que muy pocas veces iba al campo el cual me encantaba porque se podía estar en tranquilidad sin nadie que te molestase.

Salimos de la casa y fuimos hasta una especie de lago en el que había muchos peces de diferentes colores y tamaños.

-Que bonitos son- dije arrodillándome en la orilla.

-¿Te gustaría tener peces?- me dijo poniéndose a mi lado.

-Ni se te ocurra gastarte el dinero- le dije agorándole del cuello de la camisa.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, yo estaba sentado en el césped al lado de un árbol, Usagi-san se negaba a sentarse porque decía que se iba a manchar, yo decidí levantarme y echarme encima de él haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Que decido estas hoy, ¿vas a atacarme?- me dijo sonriendo.

Yo iba a quitarme de encima de él pero no pude ya que habíamos cambiado de posiciones y el se encontraba encima mío, yo intente escapar de todas las formas posibles pero no puede, se acerco a mi y poso sus labios en los míos haciendo que nos enredáramos en un apasionado beso, nuestras lenguas se enredaban mutuamente, la saliva de Usagi-san sabia a chocolate lo que hacia que pusiera menos resistencia ya que me encantaba ese sabor tan dulce.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te toco- me dijo introduciendo su mano por debajo de mi camiseta.

-Para, Usagi-san estos no son momentos para hacer estas cosas- le dije intentado escapar de su agarre.

Usagi-san pareció entenderlo, ya que me había dado un beso en la mejilla y se había ido a fumar un cigarro a la orilla del lago.

Me alegra que entendiera que yo no estaba de humor para hacer esas cosas.

Cuando se termino el cigarro decidimos volver a casa ya que estaba anocheciendo.  
Al llegar vimos que en la mesa del salón había una nota en la que ponía:

Acabamos de detener al ladrón,  
mañana nada más levantaros venid  
a la caseta para contároslo más detenidamente.

Estaba firmado por el policía que nos atendió, así que no parecía ser una broma.

-Misaki mañana voy yo solo a hablarlo con los policías, tú te quedas aquí ¿entendido?- me dijo Usagi-san muy serio.

Yo tarde un rato en contestar ya que me molestaba que Usagi-san no confiara en mi con todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos.

-¿Por que no puedo ir?- le pregunte muy molesto

-Tanto te cuesta obedecerme, es mejor que te quedes aquí, tengo que hablar una cosa con los policías, luego te lo cuento- me contesto Usagi-san cruzándose de brazos

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me fui a sentar al sofá hasta que llegara la hora de la cena.  
-

**Comenten.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Siento la tardanza, espero que os guste :).**

Por fin llego la hora de la cena, aunque no fué como esperaba ya que Usagi-san me contestaba con frases muy cortas, estaba muy raro y eso me preocupaba.

- Usagi-san ¿te pasa algo?- dije con tono de preocupación

Él me miró y pareció entender lo que me pasaba ya que se levanto, cogió mi cara y me dijo con tono muy dulce:

No me pasa nada, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

Cuando Usagi-san lo dijo parecía que me quitaba un gran peso de encima. Me levante y fui a uno de los armarios para coger una medicina que parara el dolor de cabeza de Usagi-san, la eché en un vaso y la disolví con agua, luego fui hacia la mesa donde se encontraba y se la ofrecí. Él la cogió y se la bebió poniendo una cara de asco ya que odiaba tomar medicinas porque decía que sabían asquerosas, según él.

Terminamos de cenar y yo me fui a tumbar en el sofá, cuando me estaba quedando dormido Usagi-san se puso encima de mi y me beso metiendo su lengua en mi boca.

-P-para Usagi-san- dije cuando note que metía una de sus manos por debajo de mis pantalones.

-No querrás decir tócame- dijo en tono de burla echándose a reír.

Yo fungi el ceño y me di la vuelta para que Usagi-san no viera lo sonrojado que estaba,

"¿Por qué tenia que decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas en esos momentos?- me preguntaba"

Noté como apoyaba su cabeza en mi espalda y decía dulcemente:

Vamos a quedarnos así un rato más.

Yo no proteste, me gustaba que Usagi-san me abrazara de esa manera tan suya.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos más hasta que me di cuenta que no había desenchufado el cargador del móvil, Usagi-san se aparto y yo salí corriendo hacia la habitación donde estaba, por suerte mire la pantalla del móvil y vi que todavía no estaba totalmente cargado, aunque lo desenchufe por sí acaso se me volviera a olvidar de nuevo.

-Misaki, ¿nos duchamos juntos?- dijo Usagi-san quitándose la camiseta.

- Claro que no- le conteste sonrojado.

-Así te lavo la espalda- dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

No me quedo más solución que bañarme con él, no entendía como me podía convencer tan fácilmente. Me quite la ropa y me senté en un taburete que había al lado de la ducha, Usagi-san cogió una esponja y me empezó a frotar la espalada, el cuello, el pecho y la barriga, ya que al notar que cada vez bajaba más le agarre de la mano impidiéndole que se dirigiera hacia mis partes.

-Lávame la espalda a mi también- dijo Usagi-san sentándose en frente de mí, en el suelo.

Cuando termine de lavarle, nos metimos en la ducha y me acorralo en una de las esquinas que había, me agache y rápidamente fui hacia el chorro de agua para quitarme la espuma que tenia por el cuerpo, cuando acabé salí dejando que Usagi-san se quitara la espuma al igual que yo.

Me seque con una toalla y me puse un pantalón que había hay, mientras Usagi-san se secaba con otra toalla y se la ponía en la cintura para ir a la habitación a vestirse, yo le seguí ya que tenia que ir a por una camiseta.

Mire el reloj que había en la pared de la habitación y vi que ya era muy tarde así que decidí irme a la cama a dormir, aunque Usagi-san no me dejo, tirándome del brazo. No se como pudo ocurrir pero acabe durmiendo con él.

**REVIERS.**


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí tenéis el siguiente cap. Siento la tardanza T.T.

Cap 11

Me desperté, mire hacía el otro lado de la cama y vi que Usagi-san ya se había ido. Me levanté lentamente, no había podido descansar adecuadamente y las piernas me pesaban. Fui hacía la cocina y me preparé el desayuno, me vestí y salí a dar un paseo por la orilla del lago.  
El teléfono sonó, era mi hermano.

-Hola niichan, ¿pasa algo?- pregunté.

-No, solo te llamaba para ver qué tal estabas por lo del atraco- respondió.

-Estoy bien, a ido Usagi-san a hablar con los policías- le informe.

-Cuando valla dile que me llame- me pidió mi hermano.

-Vale, adiós niichan- me despedí.

"¿Qué querría hablar con Usagi-san?"

De repente tropecé con una piedra y sin poder mantener el equilibrio me caí al lago. Rápidamente me levanté y me aseguré de que el móvil todavía funciona, por suerte así era. Fui andando a paso ligero hasta casa, no hacia mucho frío pero el agua estaba helada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó una voz procedente de Usagi-san quién estaba detrás de mí.

- Me e caído al lago- contesté dándome la vuelta.

-Qué torpe, jaja- reía.

-No te burles- le dije enfadado.-¿Qué te han dicho en comisaría? - pregunté

- Ya se a acabado todo, mañana nos vamos a casa-contestó.

Entramos en casa y Usagi-san llamo a mi hermano a ver lo que quería. Cuando salí del baño, le miré y por la cara que tenía sabía que eran malas noticias.

-¿Qué te a dicho? - pregunté

-Dice, que quisiera que volvieras a vivir con él y con su mujer- dijo tristemente.

-¿P-porqué?- pregunté sorprendido

-Esta preocupado por ti, por si vuelve a pasar- explico

Yo no supe que decir, ya llevaba unos cuantos años viviendo con Usagi - san, me resultaba difícil volver a estar en esta misma situación, pero está vez era diferente, me había enamorado mucho más de él.

-La elección es tuya.

-Y-yo quiero quedarme contigo-contesté cayéndome una fina gota por la mejilla.

-Tranquilo, ya hablare con tu hermano- dijo, abrazándome.

Escondí mi cabeza en su pecho y le agarré por la cintura. Estuvimos un buen rato así hasta que Usagi-san me cogió y me beso, nos enredamos en un apasionado y húmedo beso. Me dolía, parecía que quería devorar mi lengua, era la primera vez que le veía perder tan rápido los estribos.

-U-usagi-san, p-para no puedo... r-respir- dije gimiendo.

Se separó lentamente, colocando su cabeza encima de mi hombro y volviendo me a abrazar fuertemente.

-¿Podemos dormir juntos?- preguntó Usagi-san

-V-vale- conteste, aunque todavía faltaban unas cuantas horas.

Era muy raro que metiera en la frase ese "podemos", ya que siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana, pero por alguna razón entendía como se sentía.  
Cuando terminamos de comer sonó el teléfono.

-Diga

-Misaki,¿ Donde esta sensei? - preguntó Aikawa.

Fui hacia donde estaba y le pase rápidamente el teléfono.

-¿Has terminado el manuscrito?- dijo fuertemente.

Usagi-san colgó, no tenia ganas de discutir con Aikawa, ya terminaría el trabajo cuando todo hubiese pasado.

- Misaki, desconecta el teléfono.

Yo lo hice sin poner ninguna queja ya que sabía que Aikawa no iba a parar de llamar.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, preparé la cena y me fui a dar un baño. La puerta se abrió y apareció Usagi-san quien se quito la ropa.

-¿Q-que haces?- grité

-Voy a bañarme contigo- aclaró metiéndose en la bañera.

Lo extraño de todo, es que no hizo ningún intento para tocarme, sino que susurraba que me amaba sin cesar, yo me tuve que tapar lo oídos, creía que en cualquier momento mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Salimos de la bañera, nos pusimos el pijama y fuimos a cenar.  
Al terminar recogí los platos y los fregué, para luego ir al dormitorio.  
Me tumbe en la cama y Usagi-san, pasó su mano alrededor de mi cintura, no sin antes darme un beso de buenas noches.

~ FIN ~

Espero que les aya gustado :)

Reviews.


End file.
